


Keep Up

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Edge is a good dancer, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Slim is too, but he's also an idiot, he's also very sauve, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: There was just… something about the fluid way that Edge moved when he danced.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), spicymaple
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Keep Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheeWolf85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/gifts).



> merry christmas wofli!! thank u for bein my frein <33

There was just… something about the fluid way that Edge moved when he danced. Slim had noticed it even before they’d started dating; and how could he not??

The guy danced like he was being filmed in a triple A movie, like he was putting on a show, but there were only a few of them, humans and monsters alike in the room dancing along with him, or, like Slim, nursing a drink at the bar.

That was actually how they’d met, him and Edge. Edge had been dancing to the tune of a much too provocative song, and Slim had admittedly been a little bit turned on, and one thing led to another and now they lived in the same apartment, looking over the city because Edge had a real job and Slim was… definitely coming up with the money for his side of the monthly expenses… if only  _ just _ . 

But no, he and Edge were fast in love and fast to tangle and to say Slim was smitten was putting it a bit too lightly. He was falling headfirst into love with Edge, had picked out a ring that he thought the guy would like, had been saving up money for it for months, waiting and biding his time until he thought it would be a good moment to buy it and plan for the moment he’d pop the question.

The main thing holding him back was, well. Himself. There wasn’t a lot to Slim that was all that appealing; he still didn’t know what Edge had seen in him that night, other than him stumbling over his own feet, a little too drunk to keep up.

But Edge had accepted him into his life, and that meant that Slim had to do whatever it took to not fuck this up. 

He was watching the news, in fact, trying to keep up with the job potential in their area (live streaming paid the bills, but… he felt like he could help more if he had a “leave the house for 9 hours” job), when Edge breezed in through the front door, bags of groceries in his arms. 

Slim stood, ready to help, only for Edge to move right past him and into the kitchen as if Slim wasn’t even there. It hurt, but only for as long as it took for him to notice the earbuds in Edge’s skull, his pelvis swaying seductively around the room as he put away groceries and dish soap. It was almost beautiful, the steps and twirls and shimmies that Edge put into every dance he did. 

Slim was absolutely content to watch him dance his way through the paper bags, but Edge glanced at him from the corner of his eye, smirking as he raised a hand and beckoned to him.

“Keep up, pretty boy.” he said, voice filled with promise as Slim laughed, lightly moving across the floor to dance with the skeleton he really loved. One day, he’d even get up the guts to tell him so.


End file.
